


My Star Lord

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Comfort, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: No doubt a more dangerous woman in the galaxy has a fragile side that might have been awakened by her worst nightmares. Nor could Gamora have imagined before joining the other guardians that she would not have to face them alone anymore.





	My Star Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel.
> 
> This same story is being posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.

****  


                The little green-skinned and short-haired girl was happily chased by her parents. The three of them fell together in the grass when her mother caught up with her, laughing and hugging. Then there was fire and screams and she cried over the bodies of her parents. Her planet was in ruins and there was not a single living soul beyond her. A huge, blue-skinned, wicked-looking man assaulted her until she stopped screaming. She was being taken away. Through the window of the ship she saw her planet disintegrate and the pain of the beating she had taken from her raptor was nothing close to that. She was on another planet, being attacked by a group of boys, but again it didn't matter at the moment they took away her innocence. Almost lifeless, that's how Thanos found her. Gamora was fifteen now, and she never wanted death so much as at that moment.

                She woke up in a room. She felt strangely strong to who had almost died. She got up slowly and got out of bed, steadying her feet on the icy ground and walking to the mirror on the wall. She was frightened, silver marks adorned her face, which remained the same despite this. Her short hair had grown one or two inches. How long had she slept? Gamora was somewhere in Xandar maybe. It was dark. The sky had no stars or moon and a long trail of blood painted the ground. People stared at her in silence and several emotions of pain and hate glittered in their eyes. Known footsteps echoed, making her take a few steps back. She was terrified to see the amount of blood on her hands and her sword, blood that she knew was not all bad people. Nebula stared at her with tears, heartache, and the deepest anger burning in her dark eyes. Gamora made no effort to turn away when her sister raised her fist to hit her.

               Her eyes widened, closed in fear in the darkness of the room, opened again because closed it was even darker. She looked desperately in every direction for possible threats. Her breath quickened. Her heart raced, making her even more frightened and nervous. She grabbed the tissue under her hand, but returned to reality as she felt the movement of breathing and another heart pounding on the warmly warm surface where she lay. She shuddered and cringed in Peter's chest, feeling relieved to remember that he was with her, even asleep. She didn't want to wake him, but a part of her vitally needed him awake. There was not much to think about. In a few seconds his hands were protectively on her hair and her back.

                “All right, my dear,” he said softly. “We're safe. In Millano. What scared you?”

                He didn't insist on her silence. He turned to her side so they could look at each other. Finally safe and comfortable she hugged him, feeling Peter do the same.

                “Bad dreams?”

                “Bad memories.”

                The green eyes comforted her. Calmly Peter brought a hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek. Gamora closed her eyes and shrank closer to him.

                “Do you want to talk about that? Does it have anything to do with Thanos?”

            “Everything has to do with him. I wasn’t joking when I said any nightmare would be a dream close to what I've been through. I wish I could forget everything sometimes. Or hide where I couldn't remember so often.”

                “On Earth some people used to say that the ignorant are happier. Maybe it's true. But I disagree.”

                “Why?” She asked looking at him again.

              “Our past... Same as bad, no matter how much it hurts and pursues us in our dreams sometimes... It is part of who we are. The pain can be horrible, but it helps to understand the suffering of other people sometimes, we can use it to... Bring a little more hope and love to the galaxy. I came to this conclusion after thinking hard about the night of Yondu's funeral. I still feel an unbridled rage at that bastard who was my biological father, but we're done with him. I feel happier feeding the good memories with my mother and Yondu than this.”

                “They would be proud of you, Peter.”

                “Your parents would also be proud of you.”

              “A murderer, a gun, who has already shed innocent blood for Thanos, and what I did with Nebulosa... What happened before that didn't justify or diminish my actions.”

                “No, no…!” The Star Lord took her face in his hands, feeling his heart clench with the sadness in her voice. “Don't think so. Thanos stole your life, tortured you, manipulated you, you could know what you were doing, but you weren't aware of the weight of it. And what those miserable boys have done to you...”

                 Peter closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath, sharply angry, but his gaze was calm as he looked at her again.

                “If Thanos hadn't killed them, I'd do it myself. You aren't this person of your dreams. My Gamora is the kind and fair girl who's staring at me now. She's the strong and honest warrior who fights with us to protect the galaxy and the innocents who live in it. She's the woman who joined our family that day. Changing the past is impossible, Mora. But we can live the future in a way that would make the person we were, and all those we lose, become proud now. And you're doing it.”

                Peter was silent when he saw the brown eyes watering.

                “Even so it hurts... Remember the innocents I killed.”

                “I know” he said holding her tight and letting her cry silently with her face hidden in his chest.

               Peter kissed her hair and caressed it, thinking that no one would have imagined that the most dangerous woman in the galaxy was also capable of being frightened, of remorse, of sadness, of crying. Even in front of the other family members who had created Gamora had never shed a single tear, though they could tell when she was sad or angry, only Peter saw her cry, when they were alone. It was incredibly difficult for Gamora to show affection publicly, and Peter understood that. Only once had their friends seen them kissed each other in the several months they had been together since Yondu's death. She seemed to be more flexible as time passed, but slowly, and Peter wouldn't rush her, ever. All he didn't want to do was cause more pain to her with too sudden changes.

                “Mora?” He called softly.

                He kissed her forehead as the zehoberi looked at him, a little more calm. He wiped the tears from her face and spoke again.

               “You comforted Drax at the end of our first battle together, even though he blamed you and tried to kill you when you first met. You always helped Rocket take care of Groot when he still lived in that little vase. You calmed Groot how scared he was the first time we were attacked when he could walk and talk. You even let Mantis touch you one of these days and now she isn't afraid of you anymore. You danced Sam Cooke with me.” Peter smiled. “You trusted me, even though I knew from my romantic misadjustment. You comforted me when I lost Yondu. You let me kiss you that night we danced under the stars when everyone was asleep, without trying to kill me later. You allow me to love you, even if it scares you from time to time. You've been sleeping here with me for weeks without ever trying to kill me. Again giving me a confidence I don't deserve. A dangerous and evil killer would never do those things. You're a good person. I'm proud of you, Gamora. And you match my eyes,” he teased, smiling.

                Gamora laughed.

                “I can't believe I felt repugnance for you a day,” she said.

                “I can’t blame you. But now you know how incredible I am.”

                The warrior laughed again and something incredible happened. For the first time in so long she had kissed him first, not that Peter couldn't read her again and again in her eyes when she wanted him to kiss her. The Star Lord kissed her back, stroking her long hair affectionately.

                “You should do this more often,” Peter told her as they walked away.

                “Thank you, Peter.”

                The smile on her lips made him satisfied.

                “Do you want to go back to sleep? Or we can just stay up talking if you want.”

                This time it was Gamora who smiled and caressed the face of the leader of the guardians.

                “Let's go to sleep. I don't think my nightmares will bother me again, not tonight.”

                “And I won’t let them try.”

              Peter kissed her and tidied up the covers on them. The two of them hugged each other comfortably. Gamora relaxed and closed her eyes when she heard him sing softly. She recognized the song, it was Bring it on home to me, of Sam Cooke, the song they had danced on the planet of Ego.

                “My Star Lord” she whispered, and knew that Peter must be smiling now.

              Peter kissed her cheek and lay down again next to her, continuing to sing until her voice began to move away. His voice was beautiful. Gamora had noticed this before, because it wasn't the first time he'd sing just for her. The comforting sound gradually subsided until her consciousness left the real world. But there're no more Thanos, no fire and no death, no bad memories, no blood, no sad victims, and a Nebula seeking revenge. There was only peace and happiness. Just her, Peter, and their family.


End file.
